


Cat's Story

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote about Cat's Character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Story

Oh, Cat. How sweet and lovable she is.

That sweet voice always makes me smile.

Her laugh also sometimes puts you in a better mood.

She loves carrying around stuffed animals,

That she cares for like friends;

And she will also buy a drink to throw it away, because she's not thirsty.

She tells stories about her crazy brother that nobody understands.,

She also will show her aggressive side,

Such as telling Tori to shut her face in class.

She's better taking care of kids in her babysitting service then Sam is,

Because she's so nice and carrying.

She also holds some secret on how she got more dimwitted,

After Season Two began.

She carries snacks with her,

Inside her bra, and she eats the candy,

And enjoys sharing it with her friends.

Even though, Jade can be so mean to poor Cat,

Such as throwing her ice scream out the window, before her eyes;

Cat knows deep down, Jade does care.

She wouldn't have helped her at the time she was living in that tiny room,

That was in the school if she didn't care.

That's our Cat, a ditzy, but lovable and adorable girl,

With a heart of gold.


End file.
